Harry Potter and the Last Battle
by SJCforever
Summary: In Harry's 7th year, a mysterious new student comes to Hogwarts, knowing many things about Harry and Voldemort. When Harry discovers who the new student is, his life takes a dramatic turn.
1. A Death and a Wedding

**A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfic and overall I like to write stories. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hooded figures were in a dark building. Their burgundy cloaks went all the way to the ground and underneath their cloaks, they wore Muggle clothing: jeans and black t-shirts. They were standing over a snake that was standing up (if snakes could stand) and hissing at them.

"At last," the young man said, his dark grey eyes gleaming.

He was a very handsome man with paleish skin, grey eyes, and brown hair so dark, it looked black. He was very tall and muscular. He was probably in his late twenties or early thirties.

"Shall I kill it?" the young woman beside him asked.

The young woman was very pretty as well. She had sleek, wire straight dark hair down past her shoulders. She was slightly tan and had beautiful hazel eyes. Her naturally reddish full lips were smiling slightly. She was around seventeen.

"I thought you were afraid of snakes," the young man joked.

Her naturally coral cheeks turned a shade redder.

"Yes," she whispered in reply. "But this is Nagini; the last Horcrux."

The young man nodded.

"Avada Kedavra," the young woman said quietly, thus killing Nagini, the snake.

However, after the snake died, a great black smoke appeared and the dead snake suddenly burst into a green fire. It smelt like burnt rubber.

"Now Voldemort can be killed," the young man said.

"Oh, I'm not so sure of that," a cold voice behind the two said leeringly.

The young man and woman spun around, knowing the voice well.

"Draco Malfoy," the young woman said with a sneer.

"Rachel and William Bazil," Malfoy said. "The Dark Lord will be pleased."

"The last time we met, Malfoy," William replied, his eyes flashing, "you didn't win. This time will be no different."

"Oh, but it will," said Malfoy, his sneer deepening. "This time I'm not alone."

Suddenly, a group of people in black cloaks encircled them. A man with pale, pale skin and evil red eyes wearing a green robe was at the head.

The two siblings did not show a trace of fear.

"Well, well, well," Rachel said scathingly. "Voldemort and his Death Eaters. What a displeasure it is to meet you all."

"You dare speak to us like that!" hatefully exclaimed a woman with heavy-lidded eyes and black hair. "You fil-"

"Oh, please shut up," Rachel yawned. "You are the most boring creature I've ever had to unfortunately meet, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Voldemort laughed his evil high-pitched laugh. A lesser man than Rachel or William would have quivered, but both looked him squarely in the eye.

"Well," Voldemort said softly, approaching the siblings, "you are far braver than I expected you both to be."

"And you're more of a coward than I expected you to be," William said when he and Voldemort were face to face. "Can't take on us yourself, can you? You need all of your pathetic followers to aid you."

Voldemort's eyes widened in anger and the Death Eaters hissed at William's remarks.

"You dare call the greatest wizard of all time a coward?" Voldemort whispered.

Rachel laughed coldly.

"You're the greatest wizard?" she laughed.

Voldemort wheeled on her.

"CRU-" he began.

Rachel was too quick for him.

"SILENCIO!" she exclaimed and Voldemort couldn't speak.

"Run!" William yelled as he took her hand.

The Death Eaters were stunned and were too slow to try to fire spells at them. The siblings had already left the room and were rushing down the stairs as fact as they could.

"AFTER THEM!" Bellatrix screamed and raced down the never ending stairs.

"This dratted building! Why can't we Apparate out of here!" William exclaimed.

Rachel didn't reply. They finally got down to the landing of the stairs, but Voldemort and Malfoy were waiting for them.

"You take Malfoy," William whispered to Rachel, who nodded in reply.

William and Voldemort began fighting and before Malfoy could bat an eye, Rachel screamed, "CRUCIO!"

He began experiencing the most excruciating pain he ever felt in his entire life. Malfoy began screaming over and over again. He called for his mother it hurt so much and began to cry. Suddenly, the pain stopped. Malfoy fell to his knees and fainted. **A/N: It's part of the story, so shut up and leave me alone. **Meanwhile, Rachel was watching her brother and Voldemort fight. Voldemort was unconscious, but began to stir.

"Rachel, go!" William yelled. "Go to Hogwarts! You'll be safe there! Protect Harry Potter! He's all that matters now!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" he roared. "My time is over. I love you, Rachel."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed.

William fell to the floor in a heap, dead. Rachel ran out the door, sobbing. Once she was outside, she Apparated. She didn't even have time to notice the smoky Dark Mark above the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter woke with a start. He rolled over in his bed, trying to remember his dream. The only thing he could remember was a female voice whispering alluringly, "Come back to Hogwarts, Harry. I need you and the Wizarding World needs you. Come back to Hogwarts."

That was all he remembered. Below him, Ron groaned. Harry had stayed at the Dursley's a week after he got out of school, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came to pick up Harry and his luggage. The Dursley's were glad to be rid of Harry so soon, but were also frightened of the Weasleys. Once again, Floo powder was used to leave Number 4 Privet Drive.

Now he was sharing a room with Ron. Hermione was with Ginny and all of the Weasley family was in the house to celebrate Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry rolled over and smiled. Bill was marrying the girl Ron had a crush on three years ago… it was pure irony. The wedding would be today.

Once again Harry's thoughts drew back to his dream. Harry had decided at the end of the last school year that he wasn't going to go back to Hogwarts. But now Harry found himself changing his mind.

_The Wizarding World needs you, _Harry thought.

Was this true? Did the Wizarding World really need him to return to Hogwarts?

_I need you…_

The voice danced in his head. Who was this person? Did he know her?

Suddenly, the door opened, interrupting Harry's train of thought. It was Fred and George in their pjs.

"Wake up, you lazy bums!" Fred yelled.

"If we can't sleep, neither can you two," George said while shaking Ron awake.

"What time is it?" Ron yawned.

"About 9," Fred answered.

Harry climbed down the ladder of the bunk bed. Ron was sitting on the bed, putting on his socks.

"When's the wedding?" Harry asked. "No one told me when it was."

"Fleur said it would be at sunset," said George, shaking his head.

"She's here now?" Harry asked.

Fleur hadn't been present while Harry was at the Weasleys.

"Yep," Fred replied. "And she bought us all dress robes."

"Oh no," Ron groaned. "I hope she didn't get me maroon."

Ron shuddered as the thought of the lacy maroon dress robes his mother got him three years ago for the Yule Ball.

"Nah," Harry said. "I don't think Fleur would want her family to think we were peonies."

"Shut up," Ron said, his ears turning slightly pink.

"Aww… ickle Ronnekins is going to be the flower boy," Fred said in a girly voice.

Ron hit Fred with a pillow and at that moment Mrs. Weasley walked in the room.

"Ronald Weasley!" she exclaimed. "The pillows are for resting your head on, not for hitting your brothers!"

Ron turned very red and set down his pillow. Harry, Fred, and George tried hard to keep in their laughter.

"Here are your dress robes," Mrs. Weasley said after giving Ron a glowering look. "Don't put them on until the wedding."

She passed the robes to the boys. Ron's robes were dark blue, Harry's were gray, Fred's were beige, and George's were tan. The boys put the robes in a row on Ron's bed.

After they did this, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George followed Mrs. Weasley downstairs for breakfast. The rest of the people in the house were already eating and talking at the table. Harry sat down next to Hermione, who was next to Ginny. Ginny turned slightly pink, but nobody noticed.

It was an odd experience for Harry to have all of the Weasley family in the same house at the same time. All of the Wealsey's had red hair and most were slightly eccentric. Harry didn't join in the conversation with most of the Weasley family unless they directly asked him a question. The reason for this was the discussions jumped all over the place and once Harry had gotten a hold of what they were speaking of, the subject changed. So, Harry spent most of his meals eating, listening, and talking to Ron and Hermione.

"My parents wrote to me this morning that we have a new neighbor," Hermione said while buttering her toast. "Her name's Rachel Dalton."

"So?" Ron asked after taking a swig of orange juice.

"She's not a Muggle," Hermione replied. "She's about 17 and she's gotten an owl like the one we all received informing us of our acceptance into Hogwarts.

"You think she's going to be a new student?" Harry asked.

Hermione took a bite of her toast and thought.

"Possibly," she replied. "Although I guess it's not the best time. It's N.E.W.T. year."

"How do you know she's not a Muggle?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged, "My parents just have a feeling. But besides that one owl, there's no proof."

Suddenly, Ron asked, "Why do we care, though? We're not going back to Hogwarts."

After that, the subject dropped and no one said anything else about Hermione's new neighbor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was sunset and all of the Weasleys were sitting on benches outside. There was a wide aisle with a red carpet going down it, leading to a wood arch covered with honeysuckle, fragrant white orchids, and night jasmine. An official from the Ministry of Magic was standing on a podium behind the arch, but centered. Bill, dressed in dark green robes, was standing on the left side of the official, looking down the aisle. He was still scarred from the werewolf attack, but most of it had gone down. Thankfully, Bill did not become a werewolf. On Bill's side, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in front, along with various aunts and uncles. In the second row sat Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George. The rest of the Weasley family sat in the other rows behind Harry's row. Charlie was the best man and Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, was the maid of honor.

Fleur began to come down the aisle. Everyone gasped as they saw her. Beautiful didn't describe her. Neither did gorgeous. Fleur was dazzling in billowy and light white silk. Her low neckline was adorned with tiny diamonds. Her dress was a halter type and her whole pale back was showing. Her bouquet consisted of pink peonies and lilacs. Fleur had little jewelry, except for platinum chandelier earrings that looked like leaves.

She finally got to the arch and stood next to Charlie. It was almost dark now and candles suddenly flickered on. Harry suddenly noticed that many of the Order of the Phoenix members were in the very back benches, watching the procession.

The actual ceremony was much shorter than Muggle weddings because there was nothing religious. The Ministry official did give a speck about the greatness of love and how marriage was a solemn occasion. The rings were exchanged after taking vows and a marriage license was signed.

The official finally said, "You may now kiss the bride."

And that was that. Bill and Fleur were now Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Shortly after, there was an enormous feast and then Mr. Weasley put on some old records for dancing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione used this opportunity to talk (During the feast they couldn't have a proper conversation, because Ron's mouth was always full of food).

"I've been thinking," Harry said. "Maybe we should go back to Hogwarts."

The three of them were sitting at the table outside, but their chairs were turned so they could watch everyone dance.

Ron looked at Harry, "But mate, I thought that nothing could change your mind about not going back? What happened?"

Harry took a sip of pumpkin juice, wondering what to say. He decided to tell part of the truth.

"I had a dream," Harry slowly replied. "Voldemort was at Hogwarts."

"What about the Horcruxes?" Hermione asked. "Even if Voldemort does come to Hogwarts (Which gives you an opportunity to kill him), he can't be destroyed without the Horcruxes being gone."

Harry sighed. Then, he remembered something.

"What about R.A.B.?" Harry whispered. "This person may have destroyed the Horcruxes already. If they did, it would be a waste of time to look for them and not kill Voldemort right away."

"But Harry, we can't take that chance," Hermione said in an urgent voice, "If there are still Horcruxes out there and Voldemort does come to Hogwarts, you won't be able to defeat him and you'll be killed."

"Wow, Hermione," Ron said, genuinely shocked. "I thought I'd never see the day you didn't want to go back to school. I thought the end of the world would come sooner."

"Ronald, shut up," Hermione sharply answered. "Killing Voldemort is more important than me being in school."

"Hermione," Harry said firmly. "I've made up my mind. I'm going back."

Hermione frowned slightly, but said, "We'll come back with you them. I hope you're right, Harry."


	2. A New Student

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Sorry I don't update often. My school has crazy homework, I have a case of writer's block, and I'm lazy. A BIG THANKS to the people who reviewed. I always think that my stories suck, so it's nice when people like what I write. I hope you like this chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Hogwarts owls arrived a few weeks before school started. They were addressed to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry just set his on the counter, not wanting to look at it. Harry remembered watching Snape kill Dumbledore and the anger and sadness began to boil in him. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny just held theirs, waiting for Harry.

"Best open it, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasly said softly.

Grudgingly, Harry picked up the envelope and opened it carefully. Besides the regular list of books required, there was a letter that Harry handed to Hermione, who read it aloud.

**_"Dear Hogwarts Student:_**

**_This letter is to inform you that there is a new Headmistress of Hogwarts: Minerva McGonagall, the former Transfiguration professor. Taking her place as Transfiguration professor shall be Professor Andrea Kosky. The other new professors are Professor Bartholomew Baines for Potions and Professor Imelda Lithgow for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lithgow shall also be the new Head of Slytherin and Professor Baines shall be the new Head of Gryffindor. I hope you enjoy the remainder of you vacation._**

**_Cordially,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall, _**

**_Headmistress of Hogwarts School"_**

Harry looked at Hermione and wondered aloud, "Why did McGonagall send a letter to inform us who's going to be the new professors? Dumbledore never did that."

"Times are different, Harry," Hermione said gently. "Dumbledore is no longer the Headmaster. McGonagall can do as she pleases."

Harry looked at Hermione hard and swallowed. _Dumbledore is no longer the Headmaster…_ the words danced in his head.

"It's hard to believe he's really gone," Harry said, looking away from everyone, out the window. "He was our best shot against Voldemort."

"No, Harry," said Ginny, lightly putting her hand on his back, "_you're_ the best shot against Voldemort that we have."

Harry looked into her eyes which were shining so brightly. _Everyone_ was looking at him expectantly. For some reason, this seemed to annoy Harry. He stood up abruptly and announced that he was going outside for some air. Taking large strides, Harry walked out the door and walked around the Weasly garden, randomly kicking weeds and muttering to himself irritably.

"I _have _to go back," Harry declared resolutely to nobody in particular. "I must."

Harry repeated this phrase to himself over and over and over and over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Hermione, and Ron found a compartment for themselves on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and Ron put their luggage away and went away to do their Prefect duties. The train started going and Harry crossed his arms and looked out the window. It was a gloomy day; gray and rainy. Everyone at the train station had looked depressed and panicky, as if Voldemort would suddenly jump out and attack. Everyone traveled in large groups, whispering incessantly, not daring to raise their voices.

_Dumbledore's death has broken everyone's morale,_ Harry thought. _Nobody is unafraid of what will happen next._

Even though there had been no attacks or strange disappearances over the summer, the mood for all Wizards was still extremely ominous. Voldemort was probably scheming something deadly and everyone's hair was on the back of their necks was standing on end, waiting…

Harry's morbid train of thoughts had been interrupted when the compartment door slid open and Harry looked up to see who it was. He nearly gasped. The most beautiful young woman he had ever seen was looking at him and smiling. She had sleek, dark hair up in a casual bun. She was slightly tan and had naturally flushed coral cheeks. But what captured Harry's attention the most was her eyes. They were hazel and seemed to contain some of the greatest sadness in the world. But at the same time, they were also radiant and full of life.

"Hi," she said, slightly out-of-breath.

Harry could only bashfully smile in reply. Her voice sounded sweetly beautiful to him. It was not high-pitched or deep or annoying in any way. It was very clear and melodious.

"Those seats taken?" she nodded towards the seat across from Harry.

"Uh…my friends are Prefects and they're going around, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind another…"

"Great!" she interrupted. "Everywhere else is full, or at least they say it is."

She put her luggage away and sat directly across from Harry.

"I'm Rachel, by the way. Rachel Dalton," she held out her hand as she spoke.

Harry shook her hand and said, "I'm Harry Potter."

Unlike other people, Rachel did not say "Really!" in surprise or shock or stare at him or go "_The _Harry Potter? It's such an honor…" She simply grinned and looked out the window like he was any other normal passenger. Harry greatly appreciated and took comfort in this small gesture, treating Harry like a normal person.

"So, you must be a new student," Harry began.

"Yeah," she replied, still looking out the window. "I'm in seventh year."

**A/N: I know this paragraph sounds cheesy, but too bad. Harry is quite taken with Rachel, so I have to put the cheesiness in. **Harry gazed at his beautiful companion, taking in her attitude and appearance. Rachel was special…she was not gloomy like everyone else. She was like a lovely breeze into a stuffy old house or the most attractive rose. Once again the compartment door slid open, disrupting Harry's smitten thoughts. This time it was Ron and Hermione. They were talking amongst themselves and did not instantly notice Rachel.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry said. The pair stopped discussing and looked at Harry.

"This is Rachel Dalton," said Harry, nodding at Rachel. "She's a new student to Hogwarts."

Ron and Hermione turned to Rachel, who got up and shook Ron and Hermione's hand while they revealed their names. Then they sat down next to Harry.

"I have neighbors who have the last name of Granger," Rachel said.

"Yes, my parents," Hermione replied.

Rachel smiled. "We're neighbors, then."

Hermione nodded with a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Brace yourselves for long, boring paragraphs.**

The train ride to Hogwarts was spent with occasional small talk and most of the time was spent staring out the window. When the quartet got to Hogwarts, Rachel split away from the trio, finding a carriage on her own. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found a carriage that they shared with Ginny and Neville Longbottom. Neville was telling everyone how his grandmother almost did not permit him to come to Hogwarts because of Dumbledore's death. Harry barely heard a word of what Neville was saying. He could not get Rachel out of his thoughts. She was stuck in his brain now, like an engraving. Just the thought of her made his heart beat more rapidly and his stomach swoon. Harry barely noticed getting out of the carriage and going to the Great Hall. He searched for Rachel in the crowd with no success. She was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone sat down at their house tables. Harry noticed that numerous seats from every table were empty. He looked at the staff table. McGonagall was sitting in the Headmaster's seat (or Headmistress's seat as the case may be) and Harry observed the new teachers. One of the woman teachers had extremely pale skin and straight light blond hair to her shoulder. She had icy blue eyes and had no sign of life's color in her. Even though she was sitting, the woman looked tall and was very thin. The other woman was the polar opposite. Her hair was black and curly, going down to her back. She had dark skin and vivid amber eyes. She was short and had a heavy bone structure. Harry decided that the blond woman was Imelda Lithgow and the other woman was Andrea Kosky. The man was obviously Bartholomew Baines. He had scruffy gray hair peppered with black and exceptionally bushy black eyebrows. His fat lips protruded from his face and his cheeks were large and round. His eyes and nose were small for his face. To Harry, he looked like some kind of sallow insect.

McGonagall tapped on her glass, motioning for everyone in the Great Hall to be quiet. The (awfully small group of) First Years had been looking everywhere with awe, but also apprehensively. They directed their attention to the Headmistress.

"Let the Sorting begin," McGonagall said sternly and quietly.

The Sorting Hat had already been placed on its stool and began to burst into song. However, Harry didn't hear a thing the Hat was singing because Rachel had suddenly whispered in his ear "Hiya, Harry," and sat in the vacant seat next to him. Harry felt a thrill when Rachel whispered into his ear. It made him lose his breath.

The Sorting Hat finished its song and everyone clapped politely. Hagrid was in charge of the Sorting this year. He looked nervous, for his hands shook while he read the Sorting List. The trio waved and he smiled at them weakly.

"That's Hagrid," Harry said softly to Rachel, not daring to look into her eyes.

"I know Hagrid," Rachel replied. "We've met before."

"You have?"

No answer. Rachel had probably nodded, but since Harry was turned away, he didn't see. When the Sorting had finished, McGonagall stood up to make a speech.

"Oh, hurry up," Ron groaned impatiently. "I'm starving over here."

"Hello, everybody," McGonagall began. "As you know from the letter you received, I am the new Headmistress. You also know from my letter that Professor Kosky,"

The black-haired woman stood up and curtsied.

"Professor Lithgow,"

The blond woman nodded her head.

"and Professor Baines are the new professors at our school."

A light smattering of applause for the new teachers occurred.

"You may have wondered why I sent out that letter," the Headmistress continued, "because Dumbledore never did so. However, I felt it was necessary to tell the students and the parents what changes have occurred before school began. In times like these, I believe parents are more anxious than ever to discover exactly _who_ is teaching their children."

Uneasy silence.

McGonagall went on, "On a more cheerful note, I'd like to announce the arrival of a new Gryffindor in seventh year: Rachel Dalton."

Rachel stood up and applause followed, though none from the Slytherin table. She sat back down again and the Headmistress continued with her speech. Harry did not pay attention; it was just a speech about the rules, rules that Harry knew well.

"And now, I'm sure you are all hungry. Let the feast begin," McGonagall finally announced.

"Finally, thank you," Ron said, clutching his stomach.

As always, a feast appeared before the students' eyes and everyone started to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once everyone was so full they could barely walk, the Headmistress announced it was time to retire. Ron and Hermione went off to show the First Years where to go and Harry got to spend some time with Rachel as they went to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm glad you got into Gryffindor," Harry said as they walked up the first staircase.

"Me too," Rachel smiled. "But I wasn't surprised. I asked the Hat to put me into Gryffindor, so…"

"You _asked_ the Hat?" Harry suddenly stopped and questioned her.

"Yes," Rachel said, continuing to walk. "Don't look so surprised, Harry. The Hat sorts you mostly according to choices."

Harry ran up the second staircase after her.

"I know…it's just that I asked the Hat to put me in Gryffindor as well," Harry said hesitantly.

"It doesn't surprise me," Rachel replied.

More small talk continued and when Harry finally inside the Gryffindor Tower ("Hobgoblin" was the password), he said good night to Rachel and went up the boy's tower to the seventh year dormitory. When he changed and got into bed, Harry did not fall asleep right away. For a whole two minutes, Harry thought about Rachel, hoping he had many classes with her.

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter, but I hope you did. Now, REVIEW.**


	3. Occlumency and Legilimency

**A/N: Hello again. I'm back with another chapter for you all to read. Once again, thank you to my reviewers who encourage me to write. A note to Chanchi76: don't bother me about the "strange" names. I intended them to be that way. To RussianGoddess: Thank you for the shirt and I can't wait to see your dress. However, enough about my friends and me. Enjoy the chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry got out of bed. Everyone was still asleep because it was still dark. _It's probably 3 in the morning, _mused Harry, looking out the window. He silently went down to the Common Room. A woman wearing pajamas was standing in the Gryffindor Common Room, looking out the window. Harry knew it was Rachel and turned to leave the room.

"Don't go," she said, not turning around. "Just stand with me, quietly."

Harry walked over to Rachel and stood by her side. Her eyes were sad. Harry desperately wanted to cheer her up, but he couldn't think of anything to say. They stood together, saying nothing for ten whole minutes. Finally, Rachel broke the eerie stillness.

"Harry, I wanted—" Rachel began.

She was cut short because the door behind them abruptly opened. The pair spun around and there was a sudden flash of green light. Rachel fell to the floor, dead. A cruel, high-pitched cackle that Harry knew well rang out. Harry dropped to his knees on the floor and held Rachel's lifeless body in his arms. Her eyes were still open and she had a surprised look on her face. Harry ran his fingers over her eyelids and closed her eyes shut. He gently kissed Rachel's forehead and stood up to face Voldemort. Tears of anguish were streaming down Harry's face. Voldemort advanced to Harry and cackled again. Harry's scar began to throb, but he paid no attention to the pain. Instead, he focused on his rage.

"You…" Harry whispered, his voice shaking with fury, "you ruin EVERYTHING!"

Voldemort did not appear fazed by Harry's deafening shout. In fact, his wicked smirk deepened.

"Ah, Harry," he said softly, his voice full of mockery and malevolence. "You misunderstand me. I am just a simple man trying to avoid my destruction. You see, if I let you live, you'll be the end of me."

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed in contempt and he folded his arms.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That won't do," he continued. "I plan to stick around for a long time. You could ruin my plans."

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared and began pacing around. "YOU'VE KILLED MY PARENTS, CAUSING ME TO LIVE WITH MY RELATIVES WHO DESPISE ME! BECAUSE OF YOUR DEATH EATERS, SIRUS IS DEAD! HE WAS THE CLOSEST THING I HAD TO A FATHER! ON YOUR ORDERS, DUMBLEDORE WAS KILLED…" Harry was beginning to lose his voice now, "and now, you've killed Rachel. But you aren't going to kill me."

Harry whipped out his wand and found Voldemort's wand facing him as well.

In unison, both opponents screamed "Avada Kedavra!"

Green light flashed everywhere and with that, Harry Potter suddenly sat up in bed, wide awake. His heart was beating like a racehorse's after a competition. He was also out-of-breath. Harry lay back down and rubbed his scar, which was tingling painfully.

"It was just a dream…" Harry muttered to himself and went back to sleep.

When he woke up in the morning, Harry had forgotten the dream completely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione and Rachel were waiting for Harry and Ron in the Common Room. The four of them went to the Great Hall together, hungry for breakfast. Hermione and Ron were still guarded around Rachel. They talked little around her. Harry, on the other hand, was having an avid conversation with Rachel about the Slytherin household.

"Come on, Harry," Rachel said while Harry was offending the Slytherins. "They can't be all bad."

"You wouldn't know," Harry was saying in disbelief. "You haven't been in this school long enough to judge them.

"If all Slytherins were bad, I doubt they'd be at Hogwarts," Rachel replied coolly. "Even though Voldemort was at Hogwarts, he's just one bad egg."

At the mention of the name Voldemort, Ron winced and Hermione looked at Rachel in shock. However, Rachel seemed to notice none of this. She continued walking as if nothing happened.

"You say Voldemort's name too?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes," Rachel replied, watching her step down the staircase with the trick stair at the bottom. "I don't see the point of saying 'You-Know-Who', 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', or the 'Dark Lord'. Just say his name, for goodness sake. The 'Dark Lord' is what the Death Eaters call him and I'm not a Death Eater. 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' is too long of a name, and 'You-Know-Who' sounds childish. I don't see what's so scary about the name 'Voldemort'. If his name was Lord John or something like that, the man himself wouldn't be any less fear-provoking. He would still have his horrible power. A rose by any other name would smell as sweet…or in this case, as malodorous."

**A/N: There I go with _Romeo and Juliet_…Juliet's all upset that her love (Romeo) is a Montague, her family's enemy, so at the famous balcony scene she says, "What's in a name/A rose by any other name would smell as sweet…" Anyways...back to Harry Potter.**

Harry briefly absorbed Rachel's philosophy. It was one she had obviously thought about for a while.

"But anyway," said Harry, going back to the original topic, "you didn't know Draco Malfoy. He was a Slytherin and he was definitely bad."

At the mention of Draco's name, Rachel paled. However, she said nothing more on the subject and Harry decided not to pick it up again, even though he was burning with curiosity why Draco's name affected Rachel so much.

The quartet arrived at the Gryffindor table and began eating breakfast. The mail arrived shortly aft the four sat down and owls were flying everywhere. Rachel was the only one of the four that received mail. It was a letter from Hagrid. Rachel opened the letter and read it aloud to the trio.

_**"Rachel,**_

_**Haven't seen you in a while. When you get a break, come over for a cuppa. Bring Harry, Ron, and Hermione with you. Give my best to Will.**_

_**Hagrid."**_

There were tears building up in Rachel's eyes, not yet spilling down her cheeks.

"Rachel," said Hermione, tenderly putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder, "what's wrong?"

"Oh God," Rachel gasped. "Will…Hagrid doesn't know that he's dead…"

Rachel dropped the note on the floor, and then buried her face in her hands.

_Who's Will?_ Ron mouthed to Harry, who shrugged.

"My brother is dead!" Rachel moaned, mostly to herself. "Oh, Will! Why did you tell me to go?"

Rachel then put her head on the table and quietly sobbed.

"Oh…" Hermione said in a small voice.

Hermione took out her wand and conjured a Cheering Charm on Rachel. Although Rachel did not give the impression she was happy, her crying ceased. Rachel lifted her head off the table and dried her tears.

"Thank you, Hermione," Rachel said gratefully. "Forgive me. My brother and I were once inseparable, but he was killed over the summer by Voldemort in front of my eyes."

Harry instantly felt a surge of emotion for Rachel. It contained empathy, compassion, sorrow, and an overall deeper feeling of affection for her.

"How did your parents take it?" Ron asked, using the gentlest tone of voice he had.

"My parents were killed by Voldemort as well," Rachel said; her face now as unreadable as a stone. "My brother brought me up since I was a baby."

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," Hermione whispered.

"Don't be silly," said Rachel, avoiding everyone's eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

The rest of breakfast was spent mostly in somber silence. When the quartet received their schedules, the mood finally lifted when they were compared.

"Blimey," Ron said. "Rachel, Harry, and I all have the exact same schedule.

It was true. Today, they started off the day with double DADA, then Potions, then lunch, then double Transfiguration, then Charms. Hermione had double Arithmecy instead of double DADA. It was the N.E.W.T. (Nasty Exhausting Wizarding Tests) year, the last year of Hogwarts and the one that decided which career path a wizard would take.

"I suppose that we are all going to be Aurors," Rachel said with muse.

Hermione blushed and said, "Well, actually, I wanted to be a teacher at Hogwarts."

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione, who in turned blushed deeper.

"I couldn't decide what subject I wanted to teach, so the Headmistress gave me the same schedule as all of you!" Hermione said abashedly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

DADA was the first class of the day. No one (except for the Slytherins) was really eager to meet the new teacher and Head of Slytherin, Prof. Lithgow. The last Head of Slytherin Hogwarts had was totally biased and turned out to be a Death Eater who turned on Dumbledore and killed him. With little enthusiasm, Harry, Ron, and Rachel sauntered into the class and chose three seats in the second row of the class. Ron sat on the left of Harry, who sat on the left of Rachel. Harry looked around at his classmates. Since N.E.W.T. year depended on O.W.L. (Ordinary Wizarding Level) scores, there were people from every House. Most of his classmates were in Gryffindor, but there were many Ravenclaws, and several Hufflepuffs as well. To Harry's relief, there were only two Slytherins: Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. There was chattering all over the class, but once Prof. Lithgow entered through the class doors, it became as silent as a tomb. She was dressed in all black and wore her white-blond hair up. Her black robes make her look even paler—and more cheerless. Lithgow proceeded to the front of the class and began taking the role.

"Boot, Terry," she called in her quiet, cold voice.

The role went on and on, until finally…

"Ah. Potter, Harry."

"Present," Harry replied, biting his lip.

For the first time, Prof. Lithgow looked up from the role book and looked at Harry with her icy-blue eyes piercing into him.

"So, the famous Harry Potter is here," Lithgow said, lightly stressing "famous".

Harry gazed at her as impassively as possible. However, instead of the sharp rebuke Harry was expecting, Lithgow said nothing more and looked back down at her book to continue role. Harry let out a sigh of relief. He was expecting a first meeting like the one he had with Snape in his first year at Hogwarts.

The professor had finished taking role and announced, "You may put everything away except your wand. There is no need for your books today."

There was slight excitement and unease in the air. Whenever books were asked to be put away, the lecture wouldn't be boring. However, no one knew what the professor had in mind.

"As you all know, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to public notice," the professor began, her voice barely above a whisper.

Many students shifted in their seats uncomfortably. Lithgow paused for a bit and then continued,

"What is less known is that You-Know-Who is one of the world's most skilled Legilimens and Occlumens. Mr. Potter, can you tell me what exactly Legilimency is?"

Harry, who took Occlumency lessons from Snape in fifth year, replied, "It's what the Muggles call 'mind-reading'. It's the ability to be able to see what is in the mind of the person you are talking to. It's usually used for seeing if the person is lying."

Lithgow looked mildly surprised and answered, "Correct. Two points to Gryffindor."

All of the Gryffindors were wondering _What just happened? Two points to Gryffindor from the Head of Slytherin?_

Ron elbowed Harry and whispered, "You sounded like Hermione just then."

"Is there anyone in this class that has practiced Occlumency, which is the ability to block Legilimency?" Lithgow asked once the talking had subsided.

Harry raised his hand and to his disbelief, so did Rachel.

"Ah, Miss Dalton," Lithgow said, looking at Rachel. "What are the requirements for Occlumency?"

"When telling a lie, one must shut their mind down and clear it of all thoughts," Rachel began. "It is a difficult art that requires skill. One must always be on their guard. The spell, _Legilimens_,can be conjured nonverbally, sometimes even without a wand. When conjured verbally, one can be caught off guard as the thoughts in your head are 'ripped' from your brain. The best way of defense is to disarm the opponent or conjure a spell that will stop them, such as the Full-Body Bind."

"Detailed explanation, Miss Dalton," said the professor with a raised eyebrow. "Now, is there anyone who would like to come up for a demonstration?"

No one raised their hand. Professor Lithgow sneered.

"I can see that none of you are skilled in Occlumency except for Miss Dalton here," Lithgow said, slightly scathingly. "Mr. Boot, you are scared of me. Mr. Zabini, you are worried about a pimple on your face that you have tried to unsuccessfully cover up. Mr. Weasley, you are thinking about a recent severance in a relationship you had. Mr. Potter, you are focusing on how Miss Dalton knows all of this, and Miss Abbott is not paying attention to my lecture."

Everyone snapped their attention on the professor. She was obviously a skilled Legilimens.

"Only Miss Dalton's mind eludes me," Lithgow said, attempting to stare Rachel down. "Two points from every House for not paying attention to me."

Everyone except Rachel shifted in their seats in embarrassment. She and the professor were still staring into each others' eyes, both looking rather vicious. The professor blinked and enlarged her eyes in surprise and Rachel smirked.

"And the professor," Rachel said softly, "is wondering where she has seen me before and how did I gain my skill in Occlumency and Legilimency."

Everyone looked back and forth between the professor and Rachel. They pondered on what punishment the professor would give for such defiance.

Lithgow narrowed her eyes and said coldly, "Come to me, Miss Dalton."

Showing no signs of embarrassment or worry, Rachel went up to the professor.

"Stand over there, please," said Lithgow, pointing at a spot about five feet to her right.

Rachel walked to the spot and faced the professor.

"If your skills are so great, do a demonstration on someone," Lithgow said with a tinge of mockery in her voice. "For instance, Mr. Potter. He has taken Occlumency and should be a worthy opponent."

The professor then went to the back of the class and sat in the darkest corner, watching.

"Very well," answered Rachel to the professor with no sign of emotion. "That is, if Mr. Potter does not object."

"Oh, I'm sure there is no objection," came Lithgow's voice from the corner. "Mr. Potter, go up and face Miss Dalton like I did, five feet away."

Harry was dumbfounded, but he did as the professor asked. He faced Rachel and looked her in the eyes.

"Begin," the professor announced.

"_Legilimens_!" Rachel cried before Harry could react.

Harry saw his thoughts flash before his eyes…Snape lecturing Harry on Legilimency…Harry's fat cousin, Dudley, taunting him…Quirrell taking off his turban, showing Voldemort's face on the back of his head…Harry kissing Cho Chang after a DA Meeting under the mistletoe…Harry's desire of kissing Rachel…

"_Protego_!" shouted Harry.

He had conjured up a Shield Charm and he could no longer see his thoughts. Neither could Rachel.

"Thank you, Miss Dalton and Mr. Potter," Lithgow said, no longer in her corner, but at the front of the class. "You may return to your seats."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the professor taught the incantation and correct wand movement for _Legilimens_, everyone was instructed to practice Legilimency and Occlumency with their partner. Ron partnered with Harry, leaving Rachel alone. Harry felt angry at her for not telling the professor to choose someone else she could "demonstrate" Legilimency on and for not warning Harry she was going to do the spell so suddenly. He was also mortified that Rachel had seen his fantasy of kissing her. _Now she knows I like her,_ Harry groaned inwardly. He glanced at Rachel, who did not have a partner. Her chin was cupped in her hand and she was drumming her fingers on the table. Her eyes were faraway and distant. Harry briefly wondered what she was thinking, then continued practicing with Ron. Harry did not speak to Rachel for the rest of class.

**A/N: I'm going to leave off here. I was thinking of including Transfiguration and Potions, but that will be next chapter. Sorry. Hope you liked this one. Now REVIEW!**


	4. The Conference

**A/N: Good day, everyone. Another chapter. I'm sorry I don't update often. This chapter was particularly slow, I know. I blame writer's block and _Sims 2_ (my favorite video game): _Open for Business_. This chapter picks up directly where the last chapter left off, so don't get confused.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was time for DADA to end and since everyone had already packed up, they were just sitting around and waiting. Finally, it was time to leave.

Rachel, Harry, and Ron got up and started to go to Potions, but Professor Lithgow said, "Wait a minute, Miss Dalton. I'd like to speak with you—privately."

Professor Lithgow looked at Ron and Harry, who looked at Rachel, then left the classroom. Rachel advanced to the professor's desk and stood there, waiting for Lithgow to speak.

"Your name is not really Rachel Dalton, is it?" the professor asked after examining Rachel's face, looking for any trace of emotion.

"Why wouldn't my name be Rachel Dalton?" the pupil inquired, feeling rather shaken. However, Rachel was skilled at masking her feelings and Lithgow did not suspect a thing.

"When I was your age, I knew someone who looked almost identical to you," Lithgow commenced, her voice betraying some sentiment. "But that was about thirty years ago. She would be old enough to be your mother."

Rachel was a bit uneasy as to where this conversation was going. However, was performing Occlumency so the professor could not perceive what Rachel was thinking.

"Her name was Nadia Ashby," resumed Lithgow after a slight pause. "Her father was English and her mother was a mix between French and Spanish. Nadia was a Ravenclaw here at Hogwarts. She and I were neighbors in Dover and grew up together. When we learned we were both accepted into Hogwarts, we were overjoyed. The fact that I was sorted into Slytherin and she into Ravenclaw didn't affect our friendship. We remained great friends throughout all of Hogwarts."

**A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but I decided to just for reference. Dover is the port city on the England Isle that is closest to continental Europe. Just across the Dover Strait is Calais, France. I chose Dover since Nadia's mother is half French. Anyways, I will continue with the last sentence Lithgow said before I interrupted.**

"We remained great friends throughout all of Hogwarts. Right after we graduated from Hogwarts, Nadia married Evan Bazil, who was half Greek and half Russian. Soon after they married, their son was born, William. He would be about twenty-nine by now. After that, the Bazils dedicated their lives to fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They joined the Order of Phoenix, an organization illustrious for battling You-Know-Who. Mr. Potter's parents were part of the Order, as was I. Thirteen years after William was born, they had a daughter, Rachel."

Rachel continued to be impassive, even though her mind was not. Talking about her parents and her brother was a tender subject. _I must not show my thoughts and emotions. I must not show my thoughts and emotions,_ she repeated over and over again to herself.

"She would be your age," Lithgow announced, carefully observing Rachel. "Unfortunately, both of her parents are dead. They were murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named several months before the Harry Potter occurrence."

Lithgow stopped, waiting for Rachel to reply.

Rachel thought carefully about her answer and said, "There must be some confusion. I don't know anyone with the last name of Bazil. Also, I am an only child. My parents both contracted a rare disease and died two years ago. I was brought up by my paternal aunt."

Lithgow attempted Legilimency on Rachel. Even though the professor was one of the most skilled Legilimens in the word, she failed to see Rachel's thoughts because Rachel was an extremely accomplished Occlumens.

The professor sighed and said, "Well, if that is true, then you are dismissed."

Rachel nodded and left the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting outside for Rachel. Together, they literally ran to Potions. Even so, they were about three minutes late. They opened the door to the Potions dungeon and everyone's head turned in their direction. Professor Baines was standing by the blackboard.

"You four are late," said the Professor a sonorous voice that echoed off the walls.

"Yes, Professor," gasped Hermione (she was still out-of-breath). "Professor Lithgow wanted to speak to us after class."

"Hmm," said the professor, thinking over the punishment he was going to give the quartet. "In that case, you are excused this time. But the next time it happens, I will take off points."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione replied and the quartet sat at the only open table, which was in the back.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted…" Baines began his lecture again, but Rachel barely heard a word of it.

**A/N: Prepare yourselves for a very long mental soliloquy by Rachel.**

She was mulling over the (relatively one-sided) conversation with Professor Lithgow. _She knows_, Rachel thought to herself. _She could expose me at any minute._ This worried Rachel. If the trio discovered that she had lied to them, she would lose their trust. Rachel had just only just gained it at breakfast after the mention of her brother. Rachel knew that Hermione and Ron had little conviction in her before. Only Harry trusted her. However, Rachel wished that she had not gained his trust by his fascination of her. Rachel did not want to get romantically involved with anyone at Hogwarts. Rachel had a job to do…she had to protect Harry Potter. A relationship would only be an obstacle, especially a relationship with Harry himself. _Harry MUST focus on Voldemort. The time for the prophecy to be fulfilled is coming much sooner than Harry expects._ Rachel's thoughts shifted back to Professor Lithgow. _I do not believe she will reveal my identity. She has nothing to gain by doing so, unless she is a spy for Voldemort._ This thought made Rachel anxious. What if there was a spy in Hogwarts? Would Rachel be able to detect them? _I must_, Rachel mentally ordered herself. _If a spy goes uncaught in Hogwarts, both Harry and I will be in danger. Voldemort will come earlier than needed._ Rachel's sole goal in life was to be rid of Voldemort. The only way for him to die, though, was by Harry Potter killing him. That was why Harry was so important to her. _But not just to me! To the entire Wizarding World!_ Rachel looked over at Harry and felt a tingling sensation between her heart and stomach. Her heart began beating faster. No, it was not heartburn. _What's happening to me? I've never felt like this before. I'm too rational to develop feelings for Harry._

Rachel's train of thought was interrupted because Baines suddenly asked her, "Miss Dalton, would you mind telling us the function of an Effervescent Potion?"

Rachel didn't miss a beat, saying, "The word 'effervescent' means bubbly. The potion, when made correctly, will make a person feel carefree and happy. The effects are similar to a Cheering Charm, except the results last longer."

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor," the professor boomed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was time for class to end and everyone was bringing up their Effervescent Potion to the Professor. When the quartet finished and began walking out of the Dungeons to the Great Hall, Hermione was considerably unhappy.

"The book says that the potion is supposed to be runny and very bright pink," Hermione snapped to no one in particular. "Mine was a pale pink."

"Better than mine, Hermione," Ron said glumly. "Mine was thick and lavender. Harry's was green."

"I don't know how you do it, Rachel," said Hermione suddenly. "Yours was the perfect color and consistency. And you barely glanced at the directions!"

Rachel shrugged and said, "I've done this kind of potion before. Hermione, you didn't put in enough beetle's eyes and you were supposed to stir it ten times, not seven. Ron, you didn't wait for the asphodel root juice to boil before putting in the porcupine quills. Harry, I think you forgot the unicorn hair."

The four sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron quickly loaded as much food as possible onto his plate and into his mouth.

"Owduyanoollodis?" Ron asked, food almost falling out of his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked delicately; she trying to hide her disgust of Ron's eating habits.

Ron swallowed.

"How do you know all of this?" he asked before stuffing his mouth again.

"My brother taught me how to make all potions," Rachel replied simply before taking a bite of her sandwich. "I made plenty of mistakes, so…"

Harry stabbed his chicken with his fork and said, "There must have been a great age difference between you and your brother."

Rachel took a swig of pumpkin juice and said, "Thirteen years apart."

Hermione stared at her blankly.

"But if you two were only thirteen years apart, how could he have brought you up and taught you all this?" she inquired skeptically.

"Our parents taught my brother loads of magic before he entered school," Rachel answered. "My brother attended Hogwarts. Hagrid took care of me."

Even Ron set down his fork and stopped eating.

"_Hagrid_ took care of you?" he questioned doubtfully.

"Yes," Rachel said, ignoring the stares, "but only during the years that my brother had school. During the summer, we lived at the Leaky Cauldron, free of charge. Tom, the barman, was a good friend of my parents. When my brother left Hogwarts twelve years ago, I was four. We lived in the Leaky Cauldron for about three years. My brother taught me some basic magic and also worked as a janitor. After that, my life was very haphazard. We moved everywhere, never staying in one place more than a year. I've lived in France, Albania, Germany, Czech…you name a European country, I've probably lived there."

"But why?" Hermione questioned.

"Restlessness," Rachel shrugged.

But Harry could tell that Hermione was not satisfied with this explanation. She was going to demand for more information, but Harry suddenly said, "Ron, what was Professor Lithgow talking about when she said you were thinking about 'a recent severance in a relationship'?"

Both Ron and Hermione turned very red and began stuttering, "Uh…well…ah…"

"Let me guess," Rachel said with the smallest hint of a smile. "Ron and Hermione were going out with no one's knowledge. I guess it has ended."

"How did you guess that?" Hermione demanded, turning an interesting raspberry-like shade.

Before Rachel could reply, Ron said awkwardly, "Rachel's a skilled Legilimens. In DADA, we practiced Occlumency and Legilimency. Rachel could do Legilimency on the professor, and that got the professor mad because she could do Legilimency on everyone except Rachel."

"What did the professor do?" Hermione asked, half between disbelief and disapproval.

"She made me go against Rachel and I produced a Shield Charm…but not fast enough," Harry said with a glum tone. "She saw some of my thoughts."

Harry remembered, with sudden embarrassment, that Rachel knew of his feeling for her. His dread worsened when Ron prodded Rachel and asked goofily,

"What did you see? Tell us!"

"Oh, a bit of fluff and duff, mostly," Rachel replied dryly. "I saw Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin. That was about it."

Harry was thankful that Rachel didn't tell Hermione and Ron about the rest of his thoughts, but he was mortified with the expression 'fluff and duff'. Was Rachel just trying to be casual…or was she mocking him?

**A/N: I think Harry's being stupid here, but maybe that's just me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry, Rachel, Ron, and Hermione started to go off to Transfiguration. Rachel excused herself and went off somewhere. There was a moment of silence after she left, then,

"Do you guys trust her?" Harry asked abruptly. "I mean, Rachel?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"Well, we didn't before her outburst about her brother this morning," admitted Hermione. "She's gained a level of trust with us. But something about her bothers me, Harry."

_What could possibly bother Hermione about Rachel?_ Harry wondered. _She's a good person._

"Before, I thought she could have been a spy for Voldemort," Hermione began quickly. "Don't interrupt, Harry. I have good reasons. Dumbledore is dead. Hogwarts is most vulnerable at this time. If he wants to kill you, now would be the best time. But he still can't come waltzing into the school or Hogsmeade. A good way to get you out of the castle would be a spy you could befriend. If the spy was exceptionally pretty and witty, it's an added bonus. Someone you would trust completely and let your guard down with."

"But that's complete bullocks," Harry scoffed.

He felt somewhat angry with Ron and Hermione. There was nothing suspicious about Rachel. Nothing!

"I know it's not nice, mate, but it _is _logical," Ron said warily. "Why would a student transfer into Hogwarts for only the seventh year? But mind you, this was before we discovered she had nowhere else to go."

**A/N: Whoa…Ron just sounded really smart right there…**

"However, what bothers me about her _now_ are her abilities in Occlumency and Legilimency," Hermione stated. "From what you have told me, she's extremely skilled. It's not exactly normal for someone our age to have such an immense power."

The trio sat down at a table for four people in Transfiguration class. The subject of Rachel was dropped, for she entered the room just before class began. The room turned silent and the students directed their attention towards the professor. It was then that it happened very briefly. Harry looked at Professor Kosky, who made eye contact with him. A searing pain occurred down his scar, but as soon as Harry clasped his hand on it, the feeling was gone.

"What is it?" Rachel said out of the corner of her mouth. She had seen Harry's movement.

"N-nothing," Harry stammered inconvincibly. "I just remembered something."

"Good day, class," said the professor.

"Good day, Professor Kosky," the class rang out.

"Good," Kosky muttered. "Now, I am your new Transfiguration teacher. I believe this is the N.E.W.T. year for all of you, and I can tell you that this year won't be a piece of pie!"

_Oy vey,_ Harry thought and doze off into a stupor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: That's it! Transfiguration to continue on Chapter 6…next chapter I have something special planned…hehe…Review now!**


End file.
